


The Few. The Proud. The Marines.

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on her 18th birthday that Shane Shepard enlisted in the Alliance. But she didn't decide it herself, she had help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Few. The Proud. The Marines.

**Author's Note:**

> I view the Alliance Marines as the spiritual successor to the United States Marine Corps hence the title and the final sentence on this piece.

Shepard took in a breath then let it out. The time read 12:01 AM. She was officially eighteen years old. And she was scared out of her wits. Mainly because since she was eighteen she could now be tried as an adult for any crime she may commit. She was also scared because David Anderson, the man who had been her guiding hand for two years now, said he had wanted to talk to her on her birthday. It was never a good thing when an adult wanted to talk. 

She rubbed her face with the palms of her hands while sitting on her threadbare bed. Everyone around her was still asleep. No one to wish her Happy Birthday. At least not there. Not where she lived. 

She pulled on her boots quietly. She didn’t know why she bothered to stay quiet. She was leaving them behind. She was leaving the only life she had known behind. She couldn’t say she was sorry. Anderson had long ago convinced her that she was worth so much more, that she was meant for so much more. 

Shane ran her fingers through her short hair. It barely went past her ears. She then pulled on her leather jacket. Today was the day she was going to turn her life around. She didn’t know how. But a while back Anderson had promised to help her get out of the shitty life she had been dropped in. 

It was still early so she wandered Edmonton, not really caring that it was strange. She had a few hours to kill. As she walked, she thought of so many different things at once. She hoped that Anderson would not let her down. A lot of other adults had, so why would Anderson be different?

By the time 8 AM had rolled around, she found herself at the cafe she had promised to meet Anderson at. She ordered a coffee then sat near the window to wait out the rest of the time. 

8:30 came quicker than expected and Anderson made his way inside. He joined Shepard at the table she had picked out then smiled. 

“I’m glad you came,” he said. 

“I want out of the life I was dealt, Anderson. You promised me a way out so I’m here,” Shepard said. She watched as he nodded. 

“Follow me then,” he said, getting up. She finished her coffee then followed behind him. She frowned as he began to lead her down the street. Before she knew it she was standing in front of a recruiting office for the Alliance military.

“…Anderson? Why are we here?” she asked, her eyes flicking to the sign then back at her mentor. 

“The Alliance military could use someone like you, Shepard. They’ll give you a place to sleep, meals, and a good wage. And you’ll be able to pull yourself up out of the muck,” Anderson explained. 

Shepard felt her heartbeat speed up a little. 

“But… I have a police record. They won’t accept someone like me,” Shepard said, shifting a little in place.

“I already took care of that. Just go inside and sign where they tell you. You need this, Shepard,” Anderson explained. 

The young street rat licked her lips. She was still so unsure. What if she washed out? She wasn’t military material, surely? 

“I… okay. For you, I will give it a shot,” she finally said. She watched as the man gave her a smile then opened the door for her. 

She steeled herself before heading inside. 

A half an hour later and she had her paperwork all set up. She had her reporting orders. She was officially Alliance ‘property’. 

“I’m proud of you, child. I know you’ll do just fine,” Anderson said, beaming at her. 

Shepard rubbed her arm a little then gave a slight smile. 

“Come on. It’s still your birthday so you need a birthday lunch,” Anderson said. 

“Yes sir,” Shepard said. 

_Semper Fidelis._


End file.
